La hija de melalo
by Miss Little Doctor
Summary: Entre su gente se creía que Kagome era un mal augurio para los gitanos, pero con la ayuda del Señor Myouga y de su discípulo su suerte podría cambiar. Incluso su destino de no amar jamás.
1. Capitulo I: La manzana de la suerte

Disclamer: Inuyasha no me pertenece, sino a Rumiko Takashi.

Capitulo 1: La manzana de la suerte.

— _Tío ¿por qué nuestra gente no baila en el centro del pueblo?— preguntaba mirando de lejos el camino que llevaba al pueblo._

 _El hombre que sostiene con fuerza la mano de la pequeña le responde con paciencia– Es algo complicado, chavala, los payos no son como nosotros, y sobre todo los ricos, son los que más nos desprecian. Cuando crezcas tal vez lo entiendas_

 _La pequeña vestida de ropas modestas y de colores llamativos asiente y abraza con mucha fuerza a su tío, no sabía por qué pero sentía al tocar la mano de él, existían un montón de secretos por descubrir._

 _Alrededor del círculo que habían formado de gitanos bailando y cantando al compás de las estruendosas guitarras y las cajas que habían creado con cajas de madera para crear más ruido, solo se veía alegría y ruido por todas partes, mientras el resto de la gente de la comunidad veía y aplaudía el espectáculo alrededor de la fogata. Para los gitanos eso era todo, libertad y felicidad._

 _Pero tras toda esa fachada, la pequeña Kagome solo veía su mundo estancado tras una muralla que quería rebasar, tal vez personas que si les gusten los gitanos y, con algo de suerte, algún amigo con quien charlar._

 _Antes del amanecer salió caminando en puntillas, y cuando divisó que no había moros en la costa salió a toda prisa hasta el camino que la llevaría al pueblo, con una bolsa de pan y algo queso para no pasar hambre._

 _Cuando ya se veían de a poco las casas aceleró el paso huyendo del frío de la madrugada que había en el ambiente. Ya se encontraba en el arrabal, donde la mayoría de los gitanos trabajaban haciendo espectáculos, pero esta vez iría al centro, ya estaba decidida, tal vez, con algo de suerte ella pueda conseguir algo más que las miserias de las que apenas podían vivir._

 _Siguió el camino repleto de gente de toda clase, amas de casa con sus hijos, un anciano vendiendo flores de muchos tipos y colores, señoras de peinados grandes siendo escoltadas por hombres bien vestidos cargando pesados paquetes, alguno que otro carruaje. Este era el centro del pueblo._

 _Nunca en toda su vida Kagome había visto más bullicio que no fuera el de su comunidad y eso le llamaba más la atención. Quiso primero ponerse a trabajar a ver que conseguía._

 _La pequeña gitana se acercaba a un hombre bien vestido y de buen porte y lo detiene con la mano y le pregunta con voz tímida y nerviosa— Disculpe Señor, ¿podría adivinar su fortuna?_

— _¡Aléjate de mí, gitana Sucia!— exclama el Señor alejando su mano de la pequeña como si tuviera peste._

 _Tal vez era una mala idea acercarse a un hombre, generalmente ellos eran muy reacios a ese tipo de cosas. De entre la gente pudo divisar a una dama de porte muy elegante, que caminaba con una sombrilla para cuidar su piel de los rayos del sol, tal vez ella si podría ayudarle._

 _Con entusiasmo salió al encuentro con la mujer pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algo hizo un mohín de desagrado y aceleró el paso repeliéndola por completo. Ya era la segunda persona que le hacía lo mismo; había escuchado que los payos eran gente despreciable pero no creía que a ese punto, siempre le decían que los llamaban ladrones, sucios o cosas así._

 _Fue un poco más adentro del centro y consiguió las mismas acciones de la gente, desprecios, caras de desagrado, ya se encontraba bastante cansada. Ya cuando la última persona se alejó de ella, un ruido dentro de su cuerpo la alertó._

 _Este era similar al gruñido de los lobos pero ella sabía que era; era su estómago. Tenía hambre, y hace un poco más de medio día que se le había acabado la comida. Necesitaba dinero para poder comprar algo de comida, pero sino conseguía algo pronto se desmayaría._

— _¡Manzanas!— Anunciaba una voz no muy lejos de donde estaba ella_

 _Volvió a mirar a su espalda y consiguió lo que necesitaba, una venta de rojas y jugosas manzanas. Brillantes y pequeñas manzanas, con una podría saciar el hambre que tenía y tal vez con dos más llegaría al arrabal a tiempo para trabajar bien e ir a casa sin las manos vacías. De tan solo pensarlo se le hacían agua a la boca._

 _Caminaba hacia el puesto con cuidado escondiéndose entre la gente. No era una ladrona pero tenía que sobrevivir y por unas tres manzanas no habría problema ¿o sí? Ya en la venta se escondió detrás del hombre gordo que se movía de un lado a otro exponiendo sus manzanas. Antes de que el hombre se diera cuenta él ya había tropezado con su propio puesto y se cayeron una buena cantidad de manzanas en el suelo._

 _Perfecto, era su oportunidad._

 _Con sigilo toma una de las manzanas, pero antes de tomar la segunda su mano fue interceptada por una más grande, Kagome da un respingo del susto. Había sido descubierta robando delante de todo el pueblo y su verdugo era el vendedor furioso_

— _¡Tu! ¡Con que queriendo robar mis manzanas! ¡Mugrienta gitana!— El hombre furioso, Kagome nerviosa y al borde del llanto se postra en el suelo_

— _¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Yo no quería hacerlo!_

— _¡Mentira! ¡Tú querías robar! ¡Todos ustedes son iguales! ¡Bandidos, de mala calaña!_

 _¿Qué había hecho? Pensaba Kagome, la gente de su comunidad era calificada en el arrabal como la gente más respetable y de buenas costumbres, con su imprudencia había desprestigiado a toda su raza. Ella era la culpable de todo, tal vez los de su comunidad tenían razón y ella era una escoria. Estaba aterrada, apenas podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón acelerados como iba y venía su respiración a toda prisa. Su cuerpo se había tensado por completo preparada para hacer forcejeo, tenía que escapar allí y ahora._

 _Quiso librar su mano pero este le agarra la muñeca a Kagome y la azota contra la tabla de cortar— Tendrás tu merecido— declara con una lucubre voz._

 _La pequeña gitana estaba preparada para cualquier situación menos para esto, sus piernas flaqueaban y temblaban del miedo y la desesperación. No quería convertirse en manca, una gitana manca era inútil y ni pensar en el dolor que habría de avecinar. Cerró los ojos y los apretó fuerte convencida que así tal vez no sentiría tal dolor._

 _Pero el dolor nunca llegó._

— _¡Alto!— Se escuchó muy cerca de ella seguida de la sacudida que le dieron para alejarla de la tabla._

— _¿Quién diablos es usted? ¡Esa niña es una gitana! ¡Una ladrona!— se escuchaba la voz enojada del vendedor._

— _¿Se da cuenta de lo que estaba robando Señor? Esa niña estaba buscando que comer._

— _Es su castigo— responde el vendedor— así lo manda la ley_

 _Se podía escuchar como resonaban el batir de varios pedazos metálicos, un sonido brillante, similar al de las monedas — Aquí tiene lo que ella le robo._

 _La voz era rasposa y amable, como la de un Señor de edad avanzada. Temerosa de mirar fue abriendo su ojo de a poco y al ver a la persona que la salvó terminó de abrir el otro para culminar a elevar a su cabeza hacia él._

 _Era un Señor no muy alto con la cabeza medio calva, poseía varias arrugas y cabellos blancos cortos y bien peinados, muy bien vestido apoyado con una mano de un bastón pulido y hecho a mano. Su rostro era apacible y muy amable. El mismo extiende su mano y esboza una sonrisa muy parecida a las que le dirige su tío._

— _¿Estás bien jovencita?_

 _El hombre no la trató mal como el resto de su comunidad o la gente refinada del pueblo; sin embargo, no podía confiar todavía en él, como dicen el romaní: "Yo contra mi hermano; mi hermano y yo contra mi primo; todos nosotros contra el extraño", así que extiende su mano pese a ir en contra de todas sus creencias._

— _Si_

— _No tengas miedo, soy tu amigo_

— _Los payos y los gitanos no son amigos— contesta reacia la chica_

— _Vamos, dame una oportunidad— insiste el Señor— Me llamo Myouga y vivo en una casa en las afueras ¿Te gustaría venir? Soy profesor y si quieres te enseño a leer._

 _Kagome estaba de manos cruzadas, aunque no se le notara aún tenía la piel erizada por lo acontecido hace unos minutos, no sabía que responder tampoco podía responder así como así._

 _Sin embargo, dentro de su aventurera e imprudente cabeza albergaba la curiosidad por aprender, todos en su comunidad sabían leer algo gracias a su Tío pero siempre quiso saber que más había detrás de las bulerías y la historia gitana. Quería confiar en el Señor pero también quería huir como una niñata cobarde._

— _Kagome…— responde en un susurro pero fue suficiente para que el Señor Myouga pudiera escucharlo._

 _Este dibuja una sonrisa y le extiende la mano— Vamos Kagome._

Holaaaaaa ¿Qué de sus vidas?

Estoy aprovechando para enviar esta historia que tenía varios meses intentando ensamblarla bien para ustedes, nuevecita de paquete XD. Lo más probable es que duren unos 10 capítulos o menos, ya veremos que sucede.

Esto es medio interactivo, así sus reviews son importantes.

Chauuuu!


	2. Capitulo II: pupilos del anciano Myoga

Capítulo 2: Los pupilos del anciano Myouga.

 _El hombre escolta a la pequeña gitana al carruaje tal cual caballero inglés, para la chica fue muy extraño pues estaba acostumbrada a los malos tratos de los payos contra los gitanos pero después se fue acostumbrando mientras más pasaba tiempo en aquel carruaje._

 _En el camino el señor le contaba anécdotas de su vida mientras ella miraba el paisaje, no recordaba todo lo que él le dijo al principio, todo había pasado tan rápido en ese día que no era capaz de asimilar muchas cosas pero si lo básico, como que venía de un gran linaje de Marqueses pero que siempre le gustó enseñar gratis, que enviudó hace unos 5 años y que tenía un discípulo más, a parte de ella que era el hijo de un panadero._

 _Si su tía la viera seguro la reprendería por juntarse con un payo, su tío no tanto. Una vez le contó que tuvo amigos payos y que cada cierto tiempo iba a visitarlos, pero por alguna razón ya no lo hacía desde hace algún tiempo. ¿Cómo serán las cosas en esa mansión? ¿La harán sentir mal? De verdad ya le bastaba con que su comunidad fuera así con ella._

— _¿Cuántos años tienes?_

 _Kagome despierta de su trance un breves instantes._

— _¿Eh? Trece, creo._

— _¿No lo sabes? — pregunta confundido_

– _La verdad no lo sé muy bien— confiesa la chica apenada y despreocupada a la vez— vivo con mi tío desde bebé y la verdad no sabía cuántos años tenía para ese entonces, así que por mis cálculos yo creo que trece._

— _¿Sabes contar?— inquiere el Señor Myouga más curioso que antes._

— _Por supuesto, Señor. También se leer y escribir muy bien, mi Tío me enseñó— Comenta muy orgullosa de sus habilidades, a muchos su tío les intentó enseñar pero solo ella entendía como suma facilidad las lecciones, aunque a veces resultaran un poco aburridas._

 _Esa chica le resultaba cada vez más fascinante, al principio estaba muy asustadiza cuando la encontró pero resultó ser un diamante en bruto, sin mencionar el aire familiar que le resultaba. Sin duda, no se arrepiente de haberla acogido como discípula._

 _Cuando el carruaje se detuvo supo que habían llegado, el Señor Myouga bajó primero y le extendió la mano a Kagome, ella aceptó gustosa mientras caminaban juntos por la gran casona._

 _Era una Mansión de Dos pisos con varios balcones en la planta superior pintada toda de blanco y marfil, con un jardín inmenso repleto de enredaderas y árboles a diestra y siniestra bien podados y una gran fuente al llegar al portal. Dentro del lugar mientras el Señor Myouga seguía hablando de la casa ella solo hacía una sola cosa: dirigir la cabeza en todas direcciones._

 _A lo lejos escuchaba unas voces conversar que se iban aproximando cada vez más. Pero el nuevo mundo que estaba conociendo le impidió escuchar más; creía oír las frases de "pupilo" o "hijo del panadero" pero solo podía concentrarse en los sentimientos contradictorios de su corazón._

 _Estaba asombrada de todas las cosas que tenía ese lugar, nunca había entrado en un lugar tan grande, lo más cercano fue la iglesia del pueblo. Normalmente los gitanos no soportaban los espacios tan cerrados; pero, tal vez por su sangre mezclada, sentía que estaba demasiado cómoda en aquel la casa._

 _Tan centrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató del toque de su hombre contra una mano, Kagome dio un respingo en defensa propia y se esconde tras el Señor Myoga._

— _¡Niña Tonta! ¡Responde! ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?_

— _¡Inuyasha! ¡No seas mal educado!— le reprende el Marques al joven que estaba frente a ellos._

 _El joven no parecía pasar de los 17 años de cabellos negro y recogidos, bien parecido; sus ropas no eran modestas, sino muy elegantes, muy parecidas a la del Marques; tomando una postura estoico pero impaciente al mismo tiempo. Pero lo que le llamaba más la atención eran sus ojos, parecían dos monedas de oro incrustadas en sus pupilas, tan brillantes que parecían hipnotizarte y atraparte en un instante._

— _¡Feh! ¡Anciano Myouga, pero si esa chiquilla parece estar en la luna! Ni siquiera me saludo._

 _El anciano Myouga la levanta con cuidado y la coloca delante de él — Kagome, sé que Inuyasha puede ser un poco grosero pero es un chico muy listo y confiable, no tienes que temer. Quiero que se lleven bien, pues de ahora en adelante tú también serás mi pupila._

— _¿Qué? ¿Está loco? Si se ve que esa chica apenas conoce lo básico de su raza, no encajará aquí._

— _Dale una oportunidad, con algo de oportunidad podría convertirse en una dama— le asegura el anciano tocando su hombro._

— _¡Feh! Es más probable que el Delfin de francia termine su gobierno, a que está niña se convierta en una Señorita— comenta el ojidorado con mucha escéptico._

 _La pequeña gitana no tenía idea de lo que hablaba el marques por la impresión que tuvo con la casona; sin embargo, poco a poco fue captando algunas cosas y las fue conectando._

 _La primera: Su nombre era Inuyasha._

 _La segunda: Era el discípulo del que se llenaba la boca el Señor Myouga_

 _La cuarta: Era un hombre que no tenía miedo de decir lo que pensaba, justo igual a ella._

 _Pero había una diferencia, él era otro Payo, más de los que le hubiera gustado conocer en su vida. Si a Kagome le costó tomarle confianza al Señor Myouga, con este chico sería mucho más difícil; aun así, había algo en él que le podría ayudar en su relación y eso era la curiosidad que ella tenía por el joven._

 _Los ojos del chico no mostraban asco como los otros payos, pero tampoco mostraban odio como los de su comunidad. Era tan indiferente que por primera vez se sintió una persona normal en toda su vida._

 _Ella extendió su mano para presentarse, acto seguido, Inuyasha hizo lo mismo pero en vez de estrecharla como lo hizo su anciano maestro, la tomó con delicadeza y acercando sus labios depositó un beso en los nudillos de la chica. Él se despidió con una reverencia y sin más se fue a hacer sus otros deberes, ella por su parte se despidió del Anciano Myouga con la promesa de volver al día siguiente; tal vez tendría que mentirle a su tío pero valdría la pena._

 _La llegada al campamento era justo lo que ella esperaba. Las ancianas tejían y conversaban entre sí, un grupo de gitanos practicando sus bulerías para el otro día de trabajo y varios grupos de gitanas de su edad y Señoras hablando entre ellas._

 _Kagome sabía de quien hablaban, antes le afectaba pero ahora ya no era extraño para ella. Siempre hablaban entre sí y comentaban lo de costumbre._

— _Allí viene la chavala— susurraba la Señora Lucia_

— _No hables muy fuerte, que te puede escuchar— advierte Carmín, la que arreglaba los ropajes de la comunidad acercándose al grupo de mujeres con disimulo._

— _La hija de melalo tiene mucha suerte de que Suikotsu la reciba en su casa ¡Siquiera que fueran familia! — critica Talaitha, la madre del joven Kouga._

 _Kouga era el hijo de otro Bató del pueblo, era mayor que ella por dos años y una vez se le declaro cuando pequeña, sin embargo nunca sintió algo cuando se lo confesó. Con pena en el alma lo rechazó y este se fue con el corazón destrozado, pero ahora cabían los rumores que le gustaba una chica desconocida._

 _Mientras caminaba hacia los carromatos de sus Tíos a veces miraba los semblantes de los viejos gitanos, eran de desprecio hacia ella. Lo de costumbre._

 _Después de tanto caminar, esta se detiene en una fogata casi ahogada en medio de dos carromatos color rojo intenso con las ventanas abiertas; en una de ellas había una pareja de gitanos leyendo con tranquilidad, Kagome después de todas las penurias que pasó ese día, Kagome por fin pudo sonreír. Ya estaba en casa._

 _Para los demás era algo extraño pero para ella ese era su mundo._

 _Toda su vida había estado en un circo gitano, ella pertenecía a un clan (1) pequeño de allí pero era huérfana. Sus padres poco después del nacimiento de la niña murieron en un incendio, quedando al cuidado de su Tío Suikotsu y su Tía Sara. No eran sus tíos de sangre pero eran personas bondadosas y dadas a los demás pero por desgracia nunca llegaron a tener hijos._

 _Ellos se convirtieron en una familia para ella._

 _Los pasos de la pequeña gitana alertaron a sus tíos, levantándose ambos al instante. Suikotsu traía una mirada muy severa y su Tía Sara tenía muchas ojeras y los ojos inyectados de sangre. Ambos corrieron a su encuentro._

 _La chica confundida solo siente que es abrazada con fuerza._

— _¡Donde estabas!— Pregunta su Tía con lágrimas en los ojos— ¿No sabías no que no habías preocupado? Hablamos con todos los del pueblo y no te encontrábamos._

 _Kagome no sabía que responder, solo les dedicó una mirada de arrepentimiento y la cabeza abajo en forma de disculpa._

 _Ellos sabían que ella no se expresaba hacia los demás con tristeza o con amor, todo era parte de la desgracia que había caído sobre la familia de ella._

 _Cuando por fin quedó sola, se sentó sobre su pierna en el cojín más próximo temblando como hoja de papel por todo lo que sucedió ese día. Quería controlar los latidos de su corazón pero era imposible, parecían que había caballos galopando a toda prisa en su cuerpo; su cabeza no paraba de repasar las imágenes del hombre queriendo cortarle la mano, la mano gentil del Señor Myouga diciendo que no tema más, el beso de Inuyasha._

 _Cuando estuvo un poco más consciente de sus pensamientos se dio cuenta que cuerpo entero no era el que temblaba, sino su mano derecha, la misma que besó el ojidorado; que su corazón no latía por los sucesos de horror debido a su imprudencia, sino al toque del muchacho contra su piel; y que las imágenes que se repasaban en su mente no eran más que las después de la intervención del Señor Myouga, seguida del encuentro con el joven._

 _Ella sabía que estaba pasando, su tía siempre se lo decía cuando leía la mano mas era imposible, con temor de que fueran acertadas sus predicciones la fue volteando y cuando la expuso fue estudiando cada una de las líneas de su palma._

 _¿Podría ser lo que su tía describía sobre los destinos? Amor no creía que fuera pues ella sabía que sería imposible._

 _En su ventana divisó un poco más allá, hacia el final del campamento. En las partes más alejadas del campamento había varias personas sentadas entre sí, ninguno establecía contacto salvo para pasarse los alimentos o para otras cosas básicas; más que gitanos era muertos en vida y desde que nacieron ese había sido su destino._

En su pueblo existía una especie de superstición entre los gitanos cuya gente nace, y a los pocos días, alguna persona, sea familiar o amigo cercano muere de manera inesperada. A estos se les llama "Hijos de melalo" pues se piensa que atraen al demonio melalo y a la misma muerte con incapacidad de amar; por lo tanto, ellos no se pueden enamorar, si nacía Varón podía elegir a la mujer que quisiera pero siempre sería un mujeriego, en cambio, la mujer por su misma virginidad era condenada a ser admirada por muchos por su belleza pero no sería amada por ningún hombre y ella no amaría a nadie.

Pero al ser despreciados por su comunidad, ellos simplemente con confinados a la soledad y a vivir entre ellos. Todos, excepto ella.

 _Debería de calmarse un poco, esas cosas no le pasarían a ella, además, eso solo lo sabría cuando cumpliera los 16 años…_

 _Lo que si era definitivo era que Inuyasha estaba en su destino…_

 _Al otro día ella regresó a la mansión y todo mejoró, ella fue aprendiendo cosas nuevas y a conocer otro mundo, un universo lleno de posibilidades y sin restricciones. La gente decía que los gitanos eran libres de hacer lo que quisieran, pero en su opinión, ellos estaban más presos en su propia libertad que no eran capaces de establecerse y a ella le estaba pasando eso mismo; sentía que por primera vez era libre de poder decir lo que pensaba y decidir lo que quería._

 _Al principio le costó aprender a caminar en tacones, pero con ayuda de la doncella el resto fue un viaje; las cosas entre ella e Inuyasha no mejoraban mucho, por más que ella quería hablar o él se iba o simplemente la ignoraba; eso no podía ser, ambos eran discípulos del Señor Myouga, se supone que ambos deberían llevarse bien._

 _Por ratos mientras se adentraba en sus libros, veía de reojo al ojidorado concentrado en el pizarrón mientras intentaba resolver un acertijo. En la pizarra yacía escrito:_

" _En la mañana tiene cuatro patas, en la tarde dos y en la noche tres"._

 _Ella ya lo había resuelto cuando pequeña, no era nada difícil para ella pues su tío siempre le enseño esas cosas de pequeña, pero se veía que la mente de él chico no podía expandirse más allá de lo que él creía._

 _Por momentos, lo veía parado concentrado de pie rascándose la barbilla; luego lo encontró estirando sus piernas y luego su cuello, se veía abatido y algo frustrado._

— _¡Estúpido acertijo!— lloriqueaba Inuyasha, de la rabia el chico patea el pizarrón, acto seguido, la misma gira sobre su propio eje, provocando que este golpeara la cabeza del chico. El último gesto provocó que soltara una carcajada por parte de la chica._

— _¿Y tú de qué te ríes?— Grita encolerizado sujetando su cabeza_

— _De todo— responde la chica divertida acercándose hacia él para ayudarlo, al principio pensó que él se iba a resistir pero al verse muy adolorido tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes._

 _Con la gracia de una cierva del bosque se aproxima hacia el pizarrón, el ambarino se asombra por como en tan poco tiempo esta chica pudo aprender los modales y con suma velocidad, esta eleva la cabeza con suavidad y con voz pausada empieza a rezar._

— _Escucha bien "En la mañana tiene cuatro patas… en la tarde dos y…. En la noche tres" —recita con voz pausada y continua— A ver ¿Qué animal que conoces tu tienen cuatro patas?— le consulta al joven inquieto._

— _¡Feh! Eso es fácil, el perro, el caballo, el gato, los ciervos; casi todos los animales— responde el hombre fanfarrón, le parecía una estupidez contestar semejante pregunta._

— _Correcto, ahora ¿Qué animal conoces tu que camina en dos?— indaga la chica con suspicacia, estas mismas palabras su tío las había empleado con ella cuando era solo una chiquilla traviesa e inquieta por el saber y él siempre estuvo allí para responderle con suma paciencia._

 _Inuyasha lo analiza un poco más—…creo que… los monos… y… los humanos…— Kagome se sorprendió por la respuesta del chico, a ella nunca se le ocurrió esa respuesta en aquella ocasión._

"— _¡está claro que los monos, Tío Suikotsu!— habla la pequeña fastidiada por las lecciones del día, nunca entendió para que los necesitaba. A veces quería conocer otras cosas pero ¿Para qué si nadie la quería?_

— _No solo ellos querida Sobrina, también estamos nosotros, los humanos— responde explicándole con suma paciencia sentado en una roca junto al río._

— _¡Pero si los humanos no somos animales, Tío!— reprochaba Kagome indignada por semejante respuesta_

— _Claro que si somos animales, solo que nosotros somos seres que hemos crecido para aprender y para pensar, no solo para nacer, crecer, cazar, comer, tener hijos, envejecer y morir; y eso, es en lo que nos diferenciamos de ellos "_

Curvó sus labios en una sonrisa y responde— correcto… ahora ¿Se te ocurre que animal puede tener tres patas?

EL hombre lo pensó unos minutos, cuando sus orbitas se hiper extienden y este responde:

—Creo que ya sé cuál es la respuesta— dice por fin el ojidorado

— ¿Y cuál es?— inquiere la joven gitana

El chico responde con elocuencia— El hombre… cuando es un bebé gatea en cuatro extremidades, cuando es adulto ya camina en dos piernas y cuando es anciano, necesita un bastón para apoyarse.

— ¡Correcto!— alaba la chica con mucha alegría y bailando por todas partes, pero al ver la ventana se detiene abruptamente— ¡Oh cielos! ¡Me tengo que ir!

La chica sale de la biblioteca a toda prisa dejando a Inuyasha confundido. Ese chica era toda en toda la extensión de la palabra un misterio, decía ser gitana pero habían cosas en ella que no encajaban con ellos; es cierto que era muy ruidosa libre para expresarse como todos los gitanos, era la primera chica que escuchaba reír sin disimular y era la primera que veía expresarse sin el temor a que la reprendan, pero al mismo tiempo también poseía una gracia que solo la sabría tener una dama de sociedad.

 _Había otras cosas que le llamaban la atención como el que su piel no era tan morena como la de los demás romaní, en realidad era más bien pálida y ligeramente bronceada, y sus facciones tampoco eran de esa comunidad ¿será ella mestiza o tal vez fue raptada por alguno de ellos?_

 _En la ventana la observó correr descalza con sus vestimentas coloridas y llamativas por el camino hacia el ocaso._

 _¿Qué secretos guardará aquella chiquilla?_

— _¿Qué te parece la pequeña Kagome?— inquiere el sabio maestro curioso al ver a su joven discípulo mirar la ventana con vista al portal._

— _¿A qué te refieres?_

— _Es una chica prodigiosa— comenta con sumamente fascinado el anciano Myouga colocándose a un lado de su discípulo._

— _¡Feh! Es una chiquilla atropellada, tuvo suerte que la rescataras._

– _Si mi memoria no me falla, tú también lo eras._

" _Tenía miedo, no podía evitarlo; corrió por mucho tiempo ya estaba muy cansado. Le dolió dejar atrás a Kikyou con ese Señor, sentía una basura y para colmo ya lo habían atrapado._

 _Los truenos no se hicieron esperar y al mismo tiempo de sus tronares, iluminaban todo cuanto su luz tocaba, incluso al hombre que estaba parado frente a él con un paraguas cubriendo su cabeza._

— _¿Cómo te llamas pequeño? ¿De dónde vienes?_

 _Inuyasha no contestaba, solo lo miraba enmudecido y con el ceño fruncido._

– _¿Y tus padres? – siguió preguntando mientras intentaba levantarlo del suelo_

 _El chico escondido bajo el árbol de rodillas se encogió más alejándose de él, el chico más huraño que había visto en su vida ¿Qué le habrá sucedido?_

 _¡Quédate callado!, se decía así mismo, era un adulto de sociedad, igual al hombre que lo mantuvo cautivo junto a su Kikyou…_

— _Te prometo que no te haré daño…— le asegura el hombre con una sonrisa cándida, muy diferente a la de Naraku._

 _¿Por qué sus sonrisas eran tan distintas si hacían la misma expresión?_

 _Tal vez fue por el frío de la lluvia que calaba sus huesos o quizás por las sensaciones de seguridad y confusión que ocasionaban en él aquel Señor._

 _Lo que sí pudo asegurar fue su mano aceptando la palma áspera del Señor y su nombre._

— _Inuyasha"._

— _Los conocí a ambos en casi las mismas condiciones, e incluso, me recuerda un poco a la joven…_

— _¡No la nombres!— Grita con furia el ojidorado para salir encolerizado del salón._

 _Aunque le era muy interesante la chica, había muchas cosas de ella que le molestaban. Cosas de él que si no las hubiera cambiado, aun estuviera viviendo un infierno. Se parecía tanto a él que le enfermaba y también se parecía tanto a Kikyou, que no podía soportarlo. Eran dos gotas de agua._

 _Caminó desde la biblioteca hasta el pasillo más alejado de la mansión, al final encontró su alcoba. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderse de lo enorme que podía ser, poseía un escritorio y un armario, hacia la izquierda podía encontrar una cortina que escondía un ventanal y fuera del mismo había un balcón. En el centro de la habitación tenía una cama enorme, de sabanas suaves y muy abrigadoras._

 _Con pasos perezosos va hacia el escritorio y del gabinete saca un relicario. Por unos segundo se detiene para contemplar el contenido y al abrirlo lo que consigue es un pétalo de flor disecada y un mechón de cabello, negro azabache y muy liso._

 _La flor que guardaba era de Flor de campanilla y el solo verla le daba más ganas de seguir con sus planes._

— _Te prometo que algún día nos casaremos. Querida Kikyou_

Continuará…

Hola, ¿cómo están?

Aquí les envío el segundo capítulo, este es más largo que el anterior y la relación entre nuestros protagonistas será un poco lenta pero como es una historia corta no lo será taaanto.

Bye.


	3. Capitulo III: Como perros y gatos

Capitulo 3: Como perros y gatos.

Muy bien, ya había hecho esto desde hace días, no es muy difícil. Repasaba esas palabras en su cabeza una y otra vez desde que despertó.

Respiraba profundo varias veces, quizás con un inútil intento de calmar sus nervios, con pasos suaves y cautelosos buscaba las cosas que necesitaba para salir. No mucho, solo lo necesario.

Analizó todas las vías de salida del campamento para no ser vista siquiera por sus hermanos y aun así tenía miedo de ser descubierta.

¿Y si le prohibían ir otra vez al pueblo? O peor ¿Qué tal si la culpan de alguna desgracia y la confinan con sus hermanos? No era la primera vez que se escapaba en la madrugada pero ya se estaba haciendo muy frecuente, no tendría toda la vida una lista de 30 pretextos para esquivar a sus tíos.

Temerosa de ser descubierta empieza a caminar en puntillas, suerte que no usaran zapatos y que las puertas de su carromato son cortinas. Bajó con cuidado y dejó una nota escrita en carboncillo y la dejó junto a las flores de su tía, con todo listo salió corriendo emocionada por un nuevo día con el Señor Myouga e Inuyasha.

Cuando ya estaba bastante lejos del campamento disminuyó la velocidad y caminar con más calma y disfrutar del paisaje, no había mucha prisa, decía para sus adentros.

Por enésima vez vuelve a ver las líneas de su mano. Algunas parten desde su dedo meñique y terminan entre el índice y corazón; otras atravesaban toda la mano, otras van hacia arriba o se juntan para crear otras líneas, nacieron para correr en esas direcciones, para crear caminos. Su camino.

Según lo poco que sabe de lectura de la palma provenía de la unión de un amor prohibido, lo que tenía sentido pues ella era hija de un gitano y una mujer de alto mando aristócrata; y que ha sufrido mucho gracias a sus seres queridos, en este caso su pueblo entero. Sus tíos son las pocas personas que no la tratan mal, junto al joven Kouga. La siguiente dice que es una chica valiente y curiosa por ver el mundo y la última…

Esa todavía no había sido entrenada para leerla, tal vez cuando tenga 16 años su tía le enseñe.

Cuando empezó a ver los sauces dispuestos en columnas y a los lados del camino se emocionó más, ya estaba llegado.

En el portal la esperaban dos personas. Una anciana de baja estatura y un niño de 9 años con cabellos rojizos, ella no pudo evitar sonreír y aceleró aún más el paso hasta llegar a ellos.

Se paró bruscamente al llegar al portal y del cansancio apoya sus brazos en sus rodillas y las flexiona con una respiración forzosa y entrecortada para recobrar fuerzas.

— ¡Siento el retraso!— se disculpa la chica con la voz exhausta.

— Deja eso para después, Niña. Myouga hoy llega un poco tarde. Hoy tendrás lecciones independientes con Inuyasha.

En los labios de Kagome se formaron una perfecta "o" de la sorpresa, o más bien, del terror que le tenía a ese muchacho, por lo que tuvo que dejar su descanso para más tarde y volvió otra vez a correr hasta sus aposentos para cambiarse rápido.

No es que el no fuera un mal maestro, al contrario, le entendía muy bien y su método de estudio era hasta mejor que la de su tío. Solo había un pequeño problema.

El no paraba de encontrarle un defecto o de querer echarla de la casa.

Un día la vio hacer equilibrio con unos libros, para mejorar su postura, y cuando él llegó no hizo otra cosa que hacer comentarios despectivos con la institutriz que el Señor Myouga le había puesto, ¡Hasta le dijo que tenía la gracia de un pato para caminar!

Y con ese día hubo muchos más. No estaba mal una corrección de vez en cuando pero no como él lo hacía, el otro día le corrigió sobre un

Así sabía sido desde el día que le ayudó con el acertijo, no entendía que había pasado, después se habían llevado bien por un breve instante y ahora la trata como si fuera la mayor peste del mundo. Y eso que pensaba antes que él no la miraba con la gente de su comunidad, ahora ya no estaba tan segura de eso.

Pasada las tres de la tarde en el reloj de la biblioteca, entra en la habitación el anciano Myouga con dos libros en la mano. Uno de ellos muy viejo y descuidado.

― Buenos días ― Anuncia su llegada el anciano dispuesto a un nuevo día de lecciones, encuentra todo en orden solo con un pequeño detalle.

― ¡cómo van a ser las obras de Shakespiare de otras personas! ¡Estas loca! ― discute una voz masculina fuerte e irritante, no tenía que voltear, por s puesto que se trataba de Inuyasha ¡Es el colmo!

― ¡No es locura, es una de las teorías que estaba leyendo, además piénsalo, nadie sabe si en verdad él las escribió todas y cada una de sus obras! ― explica casi gritando su pequeña pupila― ¿Acaso tú lo viste escribiendo? ¿Y si en verdad se robó alguna idea de otra persona? Eso pasa a menudo, además, yo tengo el derecho de pensar como yo quiera.

― ¡Si claro, se me olvidaba que eras más libre que el viento! ― se mofaba el ojidorado alrededor de ella, Kagome rueda los ojos y se da vuelta, que niña tan grosera pero no iba a quedarse allí.

El anciano suelta un suspiro y se toca el puente de la nariz con los dedos para aliviar la tensión de su cabeza. Esos dos nunca dejan de pelearse, ya va la quinta de la semana, de verdad esos dos se parecen demasiado, sino conociera las historias de esos dos diría que algún día quedarían juntos. Dispuesto a terminar con la contienda aclara su garganta provocando que los dos se detuvieran y lo atendieran de inmediato.

Bueno, por al menos le tenían respeto.

―Buenos días― repite el marques esta vez con un semblante más severo.

―Buenos días, Señor Myouga― responde la joven gitana con una reverencia delicada, digna de una dama de sociedad. El marques esboza una sonrisa ante el gesto, esta chica sin duda había nacido para esto, cada vez se convencía más.

―Buenos días, Anciano― se limita a decir el ojidorado.

Ignoró el comentario grosero de Inuyasha y prosigue― Mis jóvenes discípulos, imagino por su "último debate" que han estado discutiendo sobre las obras de Shakespiare. Sin duda uno de los mejores escritores de nuestros tiempo. Pero quisiera que cada uno revisaran cada uno una obra de él. Kagome

La joven voltea al escuchar su nombre― tu leerás la obra favorita de mi hermana, Romero y Julieta. Es una tragedia, pero sin duda una de las historias de amor más grandes jamás escuchadas.

El anciano se acerca a Kagome y le entrega en sus manos un antiguo libro de piel azulada, estaba algo polvoriento pero en su cubierta yacía escribo en letras blancas "ROMEO Y JULIETA". La chica lo acaricia y decide hojearlo un poco y descubre las hojas un poco dobladas, como si hubiera sido leído muchas veces.

―Este le perteneció a mi hermana, te lo encargo.

Kagome lo abraza con devoción― no se preocupe, lo atesoraré por siempre.

Luego le entrega al ojidorado otro libro, pero en mejores condiciones que el otro. Encuadernado en ocre y letras negras con un título muy peculiar― ¿la fierecilla indomable? ¡Por favor, anciano Myouga! Me hubiera entregado Macbeth o incluso Hamlet― se queja casi gritando, y no era para menos ¡Había leído ese libro desde que comenzó a estudiar con el! ¿Acaso no confiaba en él? Primero pensó que le entregaría a la chiquilla el de la fierecilla para comenzar a leer ¡No Romeo y Julieta! ¿Por qué a ella le dan un trato especial?

―El simple hecho que me estés pidiendo otro libro quiere decir que no has tenido la mínima intención de leer otra obra de él y estas esperando a que yo te asigne otro. Les he asignado a cada uno un libro distinto por en cada una de sus historias hay parte de sus vidas y esas historias deben convertirse en una especie de leccionario para ustedes.

Y diciendo esto el anciano se retira dejando a los dos solos en la misma habitación.

―Oye.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ― inquiere la chica.

― Quítamelo― propone el ojidorado.

La chica indignada agarra otro libro y lo golpea en la cabeza con fuerza.

― ¡AY! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ― pregunta adolorido y molesto, intentando aliviar el dolor.

― ¡Por atrevido! ― responde indignada.

― ¡No te dije que me quites la ropa, sino que cambiáramos de libros!

―Porque siempre lees ese libro…. Pues no lo haré.

― ¿Por qué? ¡Si nunca lo has leído!

― Este libro me lo entregó el Señor Myouga y no pienso defraudarlo― se limita a explicar y se retira molesta del lugar.

Caminaba con el paso acelerado, mientras más rápido saliera de la biblioteca más rápido se olvidaría de la horrible de Inuyasha.

Ya llevaba un año estudiando al cuidado del anciano Myouga, al principio quiso llevarse bien con el tonto de Inuyasha pero es que era tan exasperante que se le quitaban las ganas a penas el abriera la boca. ¿Qué diablos le sucedía con ella? ¿Acaso ella le hizo algún daño para que la tratara así? Se supone que eran compañeros…

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba en el patio de la mansión, frente al árbol favorito del Marques, y para efectos también de ella. Era un gran roble, de tronco grueso y raíces grandes, algunas se abrían desde tronco hacia arriba formando una gran curva antes de adentrarse al suelo, según el anciano Myouga debía tener unos 300 años de antigüedad. Se sienta en la raíz y se recuesta en el tronco para intentar ordenar sus pensamientos.

No sabía lo que tenía ese árbol pero le daba una paz inexplicable, según el marqués, su hermana decía siempre que era como si purificara su alma de a poco. Hasta que por fin recordó algo importante para ella.

El era lo más cercano a lo que tenía a un amigo, por eso lo toleraba, nadie en su comunidad lo retaba así o le discutía. Inuyasha no la humillaba porque no tenía razones, solo la insultaba por sus defectos o sus torpezas, la miraba desafiante porque su propia forma de ser, no por ser una hija de melalo. Con él se sentía una persona normal.

― Así que estabas aquí― escucha una voz grave y suave que le hace abrir los ojos, allí junto a una raíz se encontraba Inuyasha, su amigo Inuyasha, de brazos cruzados con su mirada desafiante y pesada, como de costumbre.

Su corazón se aceleró de los nervios, estaba paralizada frente a él, había venido por ella…

― ¿Qué tanto miras? ¡No me digas que tienes un reclamo más que agregarle a la lista!

Kagome negó con la cabeza ― Vamos, que se nos hace tarde.

Él se fue adelantando y ella solo lo seguía, tal vez no fueran los mejores amigos pero era una de las personas más valiosas que tenía en su vida y para ella eso bastaba.

Si tan solo supiera el porqué de su comportamiento hacia ella…

Al anochecer, había mucho silencio dentro del carromato de sus tíos, los tres intentaban comer con tranquilidad pero ella podía percibir el ambiente tenso y pesado que había en el lugar; su tía masticaba los alimentos delicadamente con los ojos cerrados y su tío, bueno, el solo no dejaba de mirarla.

A veces masticaba y había momentos en que solo se detenía a obsérvala. Quería preguntarles que sucedía, pero tenía miedo que la descubrieran y no pudiera volver a aquel lugar.

Suikotsu deja el pan en el plato y mira directo a los ojos a Kagome, esto no es bueno, pensaba ella.

― Kagome

― ¿Si Tío?

Por unos instantes vacila y se queda en silencio pero luego recobra la compostura y continua― ¿Hay algo que quieras decirnos?

Kagome intenta dar un respingo de los nervios, pero por alguna razón fue detenida por el libro que llevaba en su regazo. Esta lo sostiene con fuerza y responde.

―No creo que haya algo, Tío. No es importante.

―Kagome, estamos preocupados por ti. Desde hace un año tus salidas son muy extrañas y llegas muy tarde a la casa ¿En serio no hay algo que estés haciendo a nuestras espaldas? ― explica su tía con palabras de angustia.

Las voces de sus tíos sonaban muy preocupados, tanto que su pecho se encogía. Se estaba sintiendo culpable, por no poder confiarles su más grande secreto y contarle sus aventuras aprendiendo con el Marques, pero algo le decía que nunca le entenderían, ellos son de otro mundo, pero ella se estaba dando otra oportunidad.

Ella no pertenecía a ninguno de los dos mundos, pero tuvo la oportunidad de vivir entre gitanos, ahora necesitaba vivir entre los payos y ese viaje existía solo para ella.

Por lo que suaviza las facciones de su rostro y con una sonrisa responde.

― No es algo importante, Tia. Estoy con la vieja Urasue todos los días, a veces le ayudo con los hechizos, pero más nada.

Sus tíos se quedaron en silencio no muy convencidos y le dan permiso de retirarse.

Al salir del carromato suelta un suspiro pesado, no sabía cuánto más podía ocultar esto, hoy hizo una buena coartada pues no era del todo. A veces la vieja Urasue le pedía que le ayudara con algunos hechizos, pues ella decía que le servía tener un mal augurio de su parte. Y con mal augurio se refería a tener una hija de melalo de su parte.

— ¡Hermana! — se escucha una voz a lo lejos.

Kagome lanza una ofensa en voz baja, esto ya se pondría más difícil para ella.

Solo una persona en el mundo la llamaba hermana sin serlo en realidad.

Arriba en entre las ramas de los árboles, a pocos metros de ella se asomaba un pequeño chico vestido con ropas gitanas desgastadas por los años, sus cabellos oscuros azabaches un poco largos, sus ojos eran tan cafés como los de ella, era grandes y expresivos con un toque de astucia, su sonrisa nunca abandonaba su rostro, era tan pálido como ella para los gitanos pero tostada por el sol, solo con una pequeña diferencia. Él no era un hijo de mélalo, sino algo peor para los gitanos.

Un huérfano payo.

Suikotsu lo encontró tirado cerca de una casa abandonada cuando apenas era un bebé, pero eso no lo detuvo a intentar darle un hogar; sin embargo, nadie lo quería en su hogar. Por un tiempo él se convirtió en parte de su familia y por eso la consideraba una hermana.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Souta?— pregunta la chica mirando como el chico se bajaba del árbol de un solo salto.

El chico cae de pie, poseía la agilidad de un mono, pero esa ya lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, no por nada se conocían desde hace 7 años.

— La respuesta es fácil, hermana— contesta Souta de hombros encogidos— El bato quiere saber a dónde vas y me pidió vigilarte— le informa totalmente serio.

Los ojos de Kagome se agrandaron por la noticia, su tío ya estaba sospechando que le mentía, si él se enteraba tal vez no podía volver con el Señor Myouga o con Inuyasha. No es que sintiera algo especial por el ojidorado sino que él era un discípulo del Señor Myouga, solo por eso.

— Pero yo ya se lo que haces hace tiempo, Kagome. Si quisiera, ya le hubiera dicho al Bato.

Kagome suelta un suspiro de alivio, pero el rostro de Souta no estaba tan calmado del todo.

— Claro. Todo tiene su precio— continua el chico malicioso.

El semblante de la chica cambia hacia uno más serio— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— inquiere de brazos cruzados.

— Quiero ir contigo— manifiesta decidido.

— ¡Olvidalo! ― exalta la chica dándole la espalda, no podía con tanto chantaje ¡esto era el colmo! Primero Inuyasha con sus peleas constante y sus niñerías, sus tíos con sus constantes preguntas y ahora este niño que quiere seguirla ¿Qué más problemas quieren agregarle la lista? ¿U vidrio roto? ¿Un gato? Molesta por la situación ignora al chico y sigue su paso hasta el carromato de ella.

Sin embargo, el chico era demasiado insistente, determinado le impide el paso a los escalones.

― Déjame pasar

― ¡Vamos hermana! Si lo haces, ellos no se enterarán. Además….― se queda callado y su semblante cambia.

A pesar de ser de noche, ella podía reconocer sus gestos entre la oscuridad. Era el rostro de un chico melancólico, el tipo de chico que no encuentra donde encajar y de eso ella sabía muy bien.

Las ancianas decía que era un peor augurio que el de alojar en su casa a una hija de melalo. Durante un tiempo vivió junto a ellos pero cuando el pequeño adoptó la edad de 5 años, tuvo la suficiente osadía de irse, siempre dijo que no quería ser un estorbo. Aun así, de vez en cuando él se acerca a su carromato y lo ayuda en algunas cosas, asi como también su Tío Suikotsu. A la única persona que no se le acercaba era a su tía Sara, ella era demasiado estricta con las tradiciones y prejuiciosa con respecto a los payos.

No importaba si era huérfano o si era criado por gitanos, los payos siempre serian payos hasta el fin de sus días y no merecían compasión alguna.

Sin tener otra opción responde.

― Esta bien, pero que sea un secreto, Souta― le dice la chica extendiéndole el dedo meñique.

El chico emocionado engancha su meñique contra el de ella― ¡Gracias hermana! ― casi grita de la euforia

― ¡Shhhhhhhh! Nadie puede saber nada

Y diciendo esas palabras el chico se va emocionado a su escondite entre los árboles.

"Creo que a partir de ahora no va ser tan sencillo como antes".

A la mañana siguiente…

"¡NO!" se escucha un grito negativo hasta el portal de la mansión.

"Dios, que grito" pensaba la gitana liberando sus orejas de sus manos, sus oídos estaban a punto de estallar de la histérica negativa del ojidorado.

― ¡A ver! ¡Dime una razón por la que él no pueda estar con nosotros!

―Es gitano― expone Inuyasha

― No lo es, es payo ― Defiende la chica

― Es un niño.

― ¿Y qué? Cuando entraste aquí también fuiste uno.

― No puedes ir por encima del marques, se va a molestar.

― No lo estoy haciendo, estoy esperando a que llegue para explicarle y preguntarle― vuelve a exponer la gitana.

― A ver, y según tú, Santa Kagome ¿Puedo saber las razones por las que deseas que este chico entre aquí?

La joven de catorce años se acerca a su hermano y le dice al oído: "Souta, espérame en el árbol que te enseñe hace rato. Ahora vuelvo contigo".

El chico acató la orden de la chica sonriente y salió corriendo al árbol de la mansión. Una vez que se aseguró tras la ventana que estuviera jugando en el árbol, cerró una cortina y se alejó a donde no pudiera ser vista por el pequeño.

Junto a la mesa de la biblioteca se topa con el libro de la hermana del anciano Myouga. Acaricia la portada del libro y esboza una sonrisa. No sabía por qué pero tenía la ligera sospecha que parte de su vida se escondía tras esas páginas. Así como ella tendría una historia, él también debía una historia.

―Dime Inuyasha, Yo no conozco tu historia ni tú conoces la mía. Tampoco espero que me la cuentes, pues es parte de tu privacidad, pero estoy segura que las razones por las que aceptaste las lecciones con el Señor Myouga fueron casi parecidas a las mías.

Inuyasha permanecía en silencio mientras la chica decía su monologo, no quería interrumpirla pues quería escuchar que tenía para decir.

― El chico que acabas de ver hace dos segundos vino a mí, casi chantajeándome con decirle a mis tíos que venía para acá. Como sabrás a los gitanos no se nos permite tener mucho contacto con los payos. Pero como tú sabrás, yo no soy una gitana pura, y por tanto, tengo el derecho se reservarme mis secretos a quien me plazca.

Hace una pausa y se acerca con discreción a la ventana y contempla como el chico juega con el pequeño Shippou alrededor del tronco, sin poder evitarlo, se le escapa una sonrisa de satisfacción.

―Souta siente que no pertenece a nuestra comunidad, y tiene razón, al igual que yo, también guarda sangre de payo en sus venas y desea saber más de su gente. Busca un lugar en donde encajar, al igual que yo y una opción fuera de una vida que nunca eligió…. Sé que soy una chiquilla, me lo has repetido cientos de veces, y no me cabe duda que me falta por crecer…

Hace una pausa un poco larga y después culmina.

― Pero a este niño lo movió las mismas intenciones que nos guio a aceptar la propuesta del anciano Myouga….

― ¿Y cuáles son?

― La soledad y desesperación por tener un lugar en el mundo.

Las palabras de la joven gitana provocaron que el joven discípulo abriera los ojos como platos. ¿Cómo podía saber que lo impulsó a él a seguir al anciano? Al principio no supo que responderle aquella vez, estaba solo, tenía frío y no tenía a nadie que lo esperara en casa. Sus padres tenían una panadería y se la habían dado antes de morir a Sesshomaru, su hermano mayor. Sin embargo, por ser un chiquillo de catorce, también cometió sus errores y conoció a la gente equivocada arrastrando a aquel calvario a lo más preciado que tenía en la vida.

Tenía más de 5 años que no veía a su hermano y a su esposa, Kagura. Pero tampoco tenía el valor para regresar y pedirles perdón por lo que sucedió. Les envió una carta informando que estaba vivo y lo que hacía actualmente pero aun así, no estaba listo para encararlos.

Sin darse cuenta creo en sí mismo una burbuja de soledad. En la que nadie debería amarlo ni tenerle aprecio. Creía que ese era el pago justo por sus pecados.

― Esta bien… cuando llegue el anciano Myouga, hablaremos con él― accedió por fin acercándose a la azabache.

― ¡Gracias Inuyasha! ¡Eres el mejor! ― lo abraza efusivamente de la emoción y se separa rápido sin soltar la mano del joven― ¡Te prometo que no te arrepentirás!

―Si, si, mucho agradecimiento pero ya basta― intenta alejarse irritado pero la chica aun sostiene la palma de su mano― Disculpa Kagome pero ¡Necesito mi mano!

―No te muevas― susurra concentrada inspeccionando las líneas de su palma.

¿Esa chica sabía leer la palma? Como no, si era gitana, que pregunta tan estúpida. Quiso zafarse de ella, pero había algo en la mirada chocolate de sus iris a punto de brillar.

Parecian…

― Turmalinas…― pronuncia casi por inercia.

―No digas nada, por favor― repite acariciando la palma línea por línea.

Pasó alrededor de unos cinco minutos en silencio, era una tortura pues no sabía lo que la chica diría. Por sus gestos parecía que si le habían enseñado los gitanos algo típico de ellos, la lectura de la palma. No era muy creyente de esas cosas pero le daría una oportunidad a la chica por ser joven, sentía curiosidad por lo que diría de él.

―Aquí dice que eres un chico bastante impulsivo y terco. No das tu brazo a torcer y no confías en casi nadie― comienza a decir kagome. ¡Feh! Eso no es nuevo, si le tuvieran que decir todos los días sus defectos el mismo crearía la lista― sin embargo, también dice que eres un joven noble y amable, compasivo y sin temor a lo que diga la gente.

― Luvia…― dice la chica de pronto, captando la atención de Inuyasha de inmediato― veo un niño culposo bajo la lluvia, y un calvario tras sus hombros. Ha sido abandonado por un Señor y fue acogido por otro…. ― sigue a la línea del medio y continua interpretando― Eres hijo de personas humildes y amorosas pero fuiste guiado por la envidia y erraste el camino y no te sientes capaz de volverlos a ver― El hombre molesto por sus comentarios quiere alejar su mano de la chica, esta adivinando demasiado de él, más de lo que le gustaría en su vida, pero la gitana no lo dejó― hay más… hay una chica…― Inuyasha se estaba alterando, si esta chica lo descubría― espera, no es solo una chica… son dos. Sin embargo, no se ve bien… tu futuro esta borroso y….

Por fin, para el alivio del ojidorado la joven gitana se ha callado. Pero no solo cerró los labios, sino que se fue alejando de él….

― ¿Sucede algo?

Kagome niega con la cabeza― no es nada en especial… Vamos, ya el anciano Myouga ya debe estar por llegar.

El joven discípulo asiente y fueron los dos conversando amenamente en busca del pequeño Souta.

Mientras tanto, el Anciano Myouga dispuesto a soportar otra de las peleas milenarias de sus alumnos entra una vez más a la biblioteca. Pero no se encontró con la pelea de costumbre sino con algo totalmente diferente.

A través de la ventana se podían apreciar un niño de cabellos oscuros junto a su pequeña discípula jugando en armonía alrededor del árbol en compañía de ¿Inuyasha?

Ya sabía que sus discípulos no se llevaban muy bien que digamos, pero de eso a verlos muy unidos… Algo estaba pasando, pero lo que fuera que estuviera pasándoles a los dos, que no se acabe nunca.

Continuara…

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?

Disculpen la demora, pero cargaba tantas ideas en la cabeza que necesitaba organizarlas una por una, más bien he reescrito los capítulos y el orden como mil veces. Pero esta vez saque algo de provecho, ahora yo me pregunto Si Inuyasha es tan reservado con su vida privada ¿Le hubiera gustado que alguien aparte de anciano Myouga supiera eso que tanto oculta con recelo? ¿Y por qué será que Kagome no puede ver bien sus propias líneas?

Calmaos, calmaos, que todo tiene razón de ser en esta vida.

Me despido.

Bye!


End file.
